Ricky's Disappearance
by luvlucy7
Summary: Ricky is missing and Lucy seeks help of two special agents. Semi "X Files" crossover, but more "I Love Lucy."


Summary: Ricky is missing, so Lucy seeks the aid of Agents Mulder and Scully to find him. Lucy has special plans on how she wants to thank them for finding her husband.

Disclaimer: I own no one or anything. Well, I do own Lucille Ball's shoes, but I don't own any rights to the show or the wonderful "X Files." I would like to own David Duchovny. This was written in the year 2000 so please don't be harsh.

"Ricky's Disapperance"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The Ricardos' Living Room

3:15 p.m.

Anxiety building, stress level high, Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She knew that Ricky should have been home hours ago and her thoughts were running wild. She sucked hard on the cigarette, finally realizing that she never lit it. There had been a case of a missing band leader a year ago, so surely this was not happening again. No. Why would anyone want to take a band leader….or her husband?

Lucy paced back and forth across the tidy, little living room, talking aloud. – "Ok, if I were a band leader, where would I hide? No, that is no good. He is not hiding from me, he is gone! Or is he hiding? I bought that hat even though he told me not to, but he wouldn't leave over this? Ricky, oh, Ricky! Where could you be? I know! I'll call the FBI. I heard they have a perfect team of agents that can get the job done. Obviously the police think this is not serious enough." The same policeman who answered her call was the same one who came to her aid when she thought that the new neighbors were Russian spies.

She looked up the number and called immediately. Little Ricky should be coming home from spending the afternoon with Mrs. Trumball. How could she explain that his Daddy wasn't home yet? She called Ethel and Fred to come over while she waited for the FBI to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Washington DC

8:30 a.m.

Mulder told Scully about the events that had been happening with the missing band leader, Ricky Ricardo.

"I need to kind of fill you in on Mr. Ricardo's wife before we leave," Mulder told Scully.

"Ok, I'm listening." she said, holding her breath. Surely this was not another case that they were being sent on to just keep Mulder quiet.

"There have been rumors that Mrs. Ricardo is a bit touched. Not insane, just a bit overly zealous. The Lone Gunmen are big fans of Ricky Ricardo, so they know all about him and his family. When the Ricardos went to Hollywood a while ago, strange things would always happen when she was around movie stars. She can get into the strangest kinds of predicaments!" Mulder said.

Scully smiled, as she looked at the "I Want to Believe" poster behind Mulder's head. "Now, Mulder. Strange for you, or strange for ordinary people? When do we leave?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The Ricardos' Apartment

5:23 p.m.

"Lucy, when did you notice Ricky was missing?" asked Fred. "I know you told me, but I keep forgetting."

"Well, when I came in from shopping for that new dress and from the market, I noticed that Ricky's coat was still hanging in the closet, and he never leaves his coat. So I looked around and then called the club, and they said that he had not been in yet," Lucy replied as she still paced the floor. "Tonight was the big premiere for his new number - "Drums Along The Conga Line."

"Lucy, are you sure Ricky isn't playing a joke on you or something? The other day, I heard him yelling at you for buying that new hat," Ethel said, eating chocolates.

"And when are you going to fix me some supper!" Fred whined.

"Calm down fatso, we have more important things at hand. Your stomach will be survive."

"Did you hear that stomach?" Fred rubbed his belly.

"Lucy, are you SURE that this isn't a joke?" Ethel asked again.

"Ethel! I know that is not it. I promised not to buy another hat, and he forgave me. This is different, I just know it!" Lucy cried as she walked into the bedroom to check on Little Ricky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The Next Day

9:00 a.m.

Mulder and Scully arrived promptly at the Ricardo's apartment. Mulder looked at Scully before knocking on the door. "Well here goes nothing," said Mulder.

"I bet," replied Scully sarcastically.

"Do I detect a hint of negativity, Agent Scully?"

Scully shook her head. "No, not at all Agent Mulder."

Just then the door opened to reveal a tall, slim, red head that looked like she was right out of an old black and white sitcom. The dress, the hair, everything about her screamed yesteryear.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Ricardo? I'm Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully. We're here about your husband."

"Oh! Please come in! I've been so worried! It's not like Ricky to disappear without a word to anyone. WOW! A female FBI agent! When did they do that?" Scully shot a quizzical look to Mulder who looked like he was thoroughly amused by the tall woman.

Scully was the first to reply to Mrs. Ricardo. "No, I'm afraid we haven't found him ma'am. And the FBI has been employing women for quite some time now. If we may, we need to ask you just a few questions."

"Please have a seat." Lucy motioned for them to sit on the couch. "These are our friends and landlords, Fred and Ethel Mertz. These are the FBI agents that I told you about, Agents Scully and Mulder. Can I get you anything – coffee, tea?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Ricardo. We just have a few questions for you. When was the last time that you saw your husband?"

"Well the day before I got up and made breakfast and then left while Ricky was still eating. I kissed him goodbye and he never looked up from his paper, which is not unusual. I took Little Ricky to Mrs. Trumball upstairs and then went shopping. I had to get a few things from the market. I came back home and noticed that the backdoor in the kitchen was wide open and Ricky's coffee cup was laying there...broken…coffee all over the floor. The newspaper was lying close to the door." Lucy stopped for a moment to catch her breath and lit a cigarette. "I yelled out the backdoor, thinking maybe Ricky heard something and walked outside? So I called Caroline Appleby on the phone and chatted for a while. Then I started to worry because he was going to come home early and rest for the show tonight. When he never came home I noticed that his coat was still in the closet and I worried even more. I called the club, but they said he never came in. Please, can you find my husband?" Mulder looked at the distraught woman. The poor lady looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Well we're going to do everything we can, Mrs. Ricardo. Now do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your husband? Maybe an enemy…someone who was angry with him over something? Someone that might have something to do with his club or show?"

Lucy turned to Mulder and smiled. "No Agent Mulder. Everybody loves Ricky. Who would want to hurt him?"

"Mrs. Ricardo, is it possible that he left of his own accord? Was everything all right in your marriage?" asked Agent Scully.

Lucy stared at the woman in from of her. "LEFT? You think that he ran out on me?! Agent Scully, My husband loves me and our son! He would NEVER leave! And I resent the fact that you would even suggest such a thing."

"I apologize if I upset you, Mrs. Ricardo, but I had to ask. Many times it is the case that spouse runs off with the money or the child. I meant no disrespect."

Lucy sighed. "No, I understand. It's just that I don't understand where Ricky could have possibly gone! He never left without his coat."

"Well, we'll do whatever we can, Mrs. Ricardo. Do you mind if we look around your kitchen? Then we'll be back soon."

"No, not at all. And…. thank you," Lucy said softly. She showed them to the kitchen and then sat back down on the couch next to Ethel. A few minutes later, the agents said their goodbyes and walked into the hallway.

Scully scratched her head. "Well Mulder, that was definitely strange. They look like they're stuck in some weird time warp! What's with the clothes and hair? And since when did women get to work for the FBI? What was with THAT?"

"Yeah, it is weird. And did you like the way the old man wore his tie tucked into his pants?" Mulder tried to tuck his tie into his pants. "Well what do you say we head over to that club of his."

"Sounds good," Scully said, as Mulder held open the car door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The back room of the Golden Palms Club

11:13 a.m.

Xavier Cugat was pacing the floor. He couldn't believe that Ricky Ricardo was that easy to kidnap. There he was just sitting at the breakfast table, reading his newspaper, drinking his coffee, and eating his bacon. WOW, laughed Cugat. This was a cinch. All Cugat did was knock on the backdoor, and yell, "Milkman!" Then Ricky opened the door, without looking, and yelled, "Lucy! Come pay the milkman!" Then Cugat went in for the rush.

Now, here is, the famous Ricky Ricardo, tied up in a chair in the back room of the Golden Palms Club.

"Ricky Ricardo!" yelled Cugat. "I told you that if you started to sing "Drums Along the Conga Line" this would happen. You knew that was my song!"

Ricky could not speak because Cugat stuffed a sock in his mouth. Ricky just sat there shaking his head trying to say something. Finally Cugat let the sock out of his mouth.

"That was Marco's song, Cugat! You dint write it, Marco did!" Ricky said with frustration, because they had had this conversation before. "I can't believe that you would stoop this low!"

Cugat just growled something at him. No way would he let this Cuban dream boat take credit for that song.

"You don't get it, MR. Ricardo. Marco is my long lost brother. I am trying to protect him. This happened a year ago, when I took that other bandleader and held him hostage. Marco is too nice to say anything, so I'm taking up for him AGAIN! That song was for me, for my club, not for you and your Tropicana night club!" Cugat yelled.

"All right, all right! Take the song, Cugat! I won let the cat out of the hat bag about your number," Ricky promised. "Now let me outta here!"

"No way. You aren't going anywhere, Ricardo!" Cugat sneered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The Ricardo's Apartment

2:00 p.m.

"Weren't they a lovely couple, Ethel?" Lucy said, trying to get her mind off Ricky for a minute.

"I still did not know that there were lady FBI agents! How keen! Did you see that smart suit she was wearing and those cute shoes? I have the perfect ha-! What am I saying? Ricky's missing, and here I am gabbing about clothes! But the way Agent Mulder said that everything would be ok, I just have this wonderful feeling that they will find him. There is something about that man that I trust. I can feel it, I know it. Ricky will be home soon!"

"It's all right, Lucy. Ricky would understand. Agents Mulder and Scully are very intelligent, and I know they will get the job done!" Ethel said trying to reassure her.

"You are right, Ethel. They were just the cutest little couple. I could just see the way they looked at each other that they are meant for each other. I wonder how we could get them together. I think I read somewhere that it is against bureau policy for agents to fraternize on the job. But this is a perfect opportunity! That is what I'll do! When they find Ricky, I will fix them up - as a couple - and that will be my way of thanking them!" Lucy said with a gleam in her eye. "Remember, I was a woman for the FBI once. I know these things."

"Oh, fine. Now Lucy, how many times has Ricky told you to mind your own business as far as other people are concerned?" Ethel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you see, Ethel? Ricky will be so glad to be home, that he won't pay any attention. Besides, this gets my mind off things, and it gives me a plan."

Ethel rolled her eyes in frustration because she knew that she was going to be dragged into something again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Tropicana Night Club

5:12 p.m.

Mulder and Scully pulled up to the club and went inside. Looking around it was like something right out of Casablanca. Mulder turned and gave Scully a look that said, 'And people think I'M spooky.' Scully chuckled at him and started humming the theme from the Twilight Zone. Mulder smiled at her and started looking for a manager.

"Hey Scully, you think they would hire you?"

"Hire me as what Mulder?"

"A showgirl, of course. You know you could wear those cute little beaded outfits." Scully looked up at him with a smirk. "Sure Mulder. And you can bang on the conga drums."

A man with glasses approached them. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

"Yes, actually you could. We're looking for the manager. I'm Agent Scully and this is Agent Mulder. We're here about Mr. Ricardo's disappearance."

"OH! Of course! Well that would be me, Alvin Littlefield. Please come and sit down. Now what is it that I can do for you?"

"Well we have some questions to ask. Did Mr. Ricardo have any enemies that you know of? Anyone who was angry at him or anyone he's argued with before, maybe recently?"

"Agent, uh.. Scully was it? You must understand that this is New York. And show business is incredibly competitive. There are those in the business that I'm sure would prefer Ricky's club not be as successful as it is. But the truth is I can't think of any one of our competitors who would do something like this. Try and steal the business away yes, but not kidnap Ricky. But the other day, I heard Xavier Cugat and Ricky outside discussing very loudly something about a song. Xavier Cugat is the bandleader across the street that runs The Golden Palms," said Mr. Littlefield.

"All right. Thank you for your time. If we have any further questions, we'll be in touch with you," Mulder said as he stood up.

"Scully, put on your dancing shoes, and let's go check out the Golden Palms Club, "Mulder said gleefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The Golden Palms

7:28 p.m.

A few customers started dancing on the dance floor. Mulder and Scully were actually enjoying this music.

"Gee, Scully, this music sure does have a good beat to it. Makes me want to get out there and show them my stuff, " Mulder said smiling.

Scully just gave him that usual look of - You are insane, Mulder. They eventually made their way down the hall, with Mulder dancing along as Scully walked in front, almost acting like she did not know him. In the backroom, Cugat was yelling at Ricky.

"I can't let you go! Don't you understand? You will go straight to the police. No, I think I will put you on the fishing boat to China. They'll never be able to understand what you are saying to them there!" Cugat laughed. Ricky could not speak. For once he was at a loss for words.

Leaning her head on the door, Scully said, "Did you hear that, Mulder? Someone is yelling."

They leaned closer to the door. Mulder gave her the nod, and as usual, Scully kicked in the door. They stood there aiming their guns at Cugat.

"Federal Agents! Drop your weapon!" Scully yelled.

"Uh, Scully, he doesn't have a weapon. All he has is a sock!" Mulder said, trying not to laugh.

"Hands up, and slowly put the sock on the floor!" Scully yelled at Cugat. Being the bandleader that he is, he slowly put down the sock.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He yelled. "I never hurt him. I was only protecting my brother!" Cugat said.

"Mr. Ricardo, are you all right?" Mulder asks.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just please untangle me," Ricky pleaded. Scully untied Ricky while Mulder put the cuffs on Cugat until the police got there.

"Let's get you home, Mr. Ricardo. Your wife has been so worried about you," Scully said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The Ricardo's Apartment

9:34 p.m.

Lucy and Ethel were in the kitchen making coffee when she heard that old familiar voice, "Lucy, I'm home!" She dropped everything and ran to the living room.

"Ricky! Oh, Ricky! I knew they would find you! I'm so glad to see you! I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" Lucy said, kissing him all over his face.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much for finding my husband! Agent Mulder, I knew you and Agent Scully would find him!" Lucy said, as she gave Agent Mulder a peck on the cheek. Mulder just grinned and Scully looked amused.

"Mrs. Ricardo, your husband is fine. No damage has been done. We'll be on our way now," Scully said.

"No wait! You can't go yet! Please stay and be our guests at the Tropicana tomorrow night," Ricky said in between kisses from Lucy.

"Well, Scully, what do you say? Did you bring your dancing shoes? And it is the weekend," Mulder asked her with a look in his eye.

"Why not?" Scully said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes, how wonderful! It will give us a chance to go shopping for you a dress," Lucy said smiling at Scully.

"Uh oh, be careful, Agent Scully!" Ethel said as she was walking out the door. Wonder what that means, Scully thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Macy's Department Store

9:30 a.m.

"I'm so glad you and Agent Mulder decided to stay. This will give us a chance to talk. Thank you again, so much for finding Ricky," Lucy said to Scully as they headed for the dresses.

"It's really not a problem Mrs. Ricardo. It's what we do."

"Oh, do call me Lucy. If you don't mind me asking, are you and Agent Mulder…."

"NO! I mean, no, we're just friends and partners. That's all."

Lucy pushed dresses across the rack never looking up at Scully. "Seems like a waste if you ask me."

"Excuse me?!"

"Well you're both just so lovely. And you look very good as a couple. And it's obvious that you care for one another. Oooooo would you just LOOK at this dress! It would be perfect for you! And with that color red!" Lucy touched Scully's hair. "It's so hard to find dresses that look good on a red head isn't it? You must try it on!" Lucy grabbed the dress off the rack. It was an ankle length emerald green shear shift dress that left nothing to the imagination.

"I don't know Lucy. I mean… there isn't really very much to it….I don't think that I could possibly wear something like this."

"Are you kidding? With your figure! Of course you can. Go on try it on! Agent Mulder will just DIE when he sees you in that dress. Trust me!" Smiling ear to ear, Lucy pushed Scully into the dressing room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

The Tropicana Nightclub

8:00 p.m

The club was very crowded tonight. After reading about the kidnapping in the local paper, the people were naturally curious. Xaiver Cugat was suffering an emotional breakdown from low attendance at his club, therefore, prompting him to kidnap Ricky. The bandleader that Cugat kidnapped a year prior was found in China. Ricky never gave the secret away that Marco was Cugat's brother. No cat out of the hat bag from Ricky. Needless to say, Ricky did not perform "Drums Along the Conga Line."

Lucy and the Mertzes were sitting at a table in the front with Agent Mulder. They had been waiting on Agent Scully for 15 minutes.

"Don't worry, she'll be here!" Lucy assured Mulder.

"It's just not like her to be late for anything," Mulder told Lucy. Lucy just smiled and gave Ethel a wink.

Just then, as Ricky was announcing his next song, Scully walked in. Fred let out his usual whistle when he saw a good looking lady. Mulder, mouth wide open, stood up. He could not believe that was his Scully standing there looking so beautiful in that dress with her hair pulled up and curled around her face in loose ringlets.

"Well, Agent Mulder, aren't you going to ask her to dance?" Lucy nudged him.

"I, uh,..." were all the word he could say.

"This next number goes out to two wonderful people, whom I owe a great deal. Would Agents Mulder and Scully please come to the front?" Ricky said smiling.

Scully stood there and waited for Mulder to take her hand as the band began to play, "Cheek to Cheek." Ricky started walking off the stage to get Lucy so he could dance and sing to her. "Well, Agent Scully, may I have this dance?" asked Mulder.

"I would be delighted," Scully said smiling.

Mulder held her close and listened to the words of the song. He could not believe that this was his Scully! Dancing so close with her, and smelling that wonderful perfume smell. Scully noticed that he was taking in her perfume.

"Like the perfume? That is some of Lucy's favorite. It's called My Sin. She brought some back for her son's babysitter, and it smelled so good, she bought some for herself. She just knew you would like it." Scully told him.

Mulder just stopped and looked at her with a stunned look on his face.

"Um hum," was all Mulder could say. "We'll talk about that later." He did not want to ruin this moment. He looked over at Ricky and how he was holding Lucy so close and looking into her eyes and singing those lovely and romantic words to her. He stopped dancing and looked Scully in the eyes.

"Mulder, what's the matter?" she asked. Mulder couldn't take it anymore, so he gently bent his head down and kissed her.

"Oh, Ricky, look! I just knew they belonged together! I'm so happy! Another match made in Heaven!" Lucy said as she kissed Ricky once again.

THE LOVE IS OUT THERE!


End file.
